


Will you marry me, Lena?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Kara makes her move.





	Will you marry me, Lena?

"Kara, I got your call...you're worrying me." Lena said after Kara sounded nervous and out of breath on the phone. They had met on the balcony of Kara's apartment. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you!" Lena smiled at her cute girlfriend. 

"It's alright, Kar. Now what was so important?"

"I can't just want to see my beautiful girlfriend?" Kara flashed a seductive smirk. Lena blushed, then shook her head.

"Why can't I hate you? You're lucky you're so cute."

"Because you love me!"

"I do."

"Well...I hope you continue to for a very long time." 

Lena frowned as Kara took a knee. Then she began to realize.

"Kara? Kara, what are you doing? Stand up....Oh...Oh my god...." Lena blushed furiously. 

"Lena Luthor....my girlfriend...my true love....my hero....I never want to be without you. I may be immortal but my life without you in it is not worth living. Will you do me the honor  of becoming Lena Danvers?"

 _Oh my god._ Lena could only stare in shock. They had only been together for the better part of a year. But they both were adults who knew what they were doing and she did love Kara with all her heart. For her entire life, she had the stigma of Luthor being her last name. Everyone judged her based on this fact. Even James eventually. But now she was going to be Lena _Danvers_. Her heart soared to life with happiness and relief. _I'm going to be Lena Danvers. Or more precisely, Lena Zor-El._ She inwardly giggled.

"-na? Please say something, baby."

"Oh. Oh! No! I mean yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, my sweet Kara! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Leen!"

Then she slipped the ring on Lena's finger, closed the distance and passionately kissed her fiance on the lips, pouring all her love, excitement and affection into it. It was only then that Lena got a text from her assistant, saying her apartment was full of flowers. _She really planned this, huh?_

 

Far away, on a rooftop watching the two, was a figure with a red and black costume, with a giant red S on it, long blonde hair and a foreign accent.

They looked forlorn and heartbroken, yet at the same time, angry, watching Lena with a certain longing.

"Ya revnuyu" She whispered in a quiet, broken voice.


End file.
